


Just Let Go

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, little smut at the end, the legends are the best family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Fear. It’s been there for days. Slowly eating away at her. She doesn't want to acknowledge it but keeping this fake confidence up is becoming more difficult everyday.OrSara finally let's herself be fucking sad for once and Ava is there for her, along with the rest of the Legends
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Time in a Tree [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! It's been awhile since I did an Avalance fic! I've been stuck in Supercorp lala land for a minute. But these two I swear I love them so much. The amount of times they say ‘babe’ or ‘honey’ in an episode is just *chef kiss*
> 
> (Guess who got a stay-at-home order extension while this was being written?? MICHIGAN...writing, minecraft and bon appetit are the only thing keeping me sane)

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her breath came in short pants. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Maybe if she kept this up she could just forget for a little while. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Each hit came down with more force as she took her frustrations out on the punching bag.

Sara took a reluctant moment to breath, feeling her muscles tire from the exertion. She'd taken extra care in wrapping her hands, knowing she was probably going to get aggressive during this work out. It was all she could do. They were still stuck with figuring out how to properly use the loom. Leaving Behrad gone and her still blind. An agitated noise rumbled out before she landed one more solid punch. 

Her head tilted slightly to the sound of a metallic tap on the floor. She knew who it was, they'd been watching her for the last few minutes. Their worry was practically palpable. 

“I know you’re there.” Sara sighed, turning towards the doorway. 

“Sorry.” Ava's soft voice filled the space. 

"It's alright. You enjoy the show?" She smirked as she plastered a forced smile on her face. Ava looked at her for a few seconds, reading straight through the fake smile. She’d seen how Sara tried to take out her frustrations on the poor punching bag. 

"It was pretty good." The lack of her usual playful tone made Sara pause. 

“Is there something wrong?” She asked, undoing the wrappings on her hands.

“I should be asking you that.” A sigh escaped as she came over, her shoes tapping on the floor.

"What do you mean?" 

"Just—I need you to be honest with me. Are you okay?" The question had been asked a million times and she already knew how Sara was going to answer. 

“What? Yeah of course I'm fine. I just need to get used to this." Her hand gestured vaguely to her eyes. 

"That's not the truth and you know it." Ava said and by the sound of her voice Sara could picture her concerned expression. 

"Listen Aves I'm fine." She hoped if she said it often enough, one of these times it would be be true. 

“Sara.” Ava bit down on her lip, deciding how best to say this. Words were not always her thing. “You _always_ say you’re fine but baby you’ve been through so much and now losing your sight on top of all of that is...a lot. Seeing people you love die, even if it's just in visions it can be scary. You wanted to hide them because you didn’t want us to worry but your silence worries me more than anything.” She saw the moment the mask slipped away from Sara's face. The fear of an uncertain future was obvious. Ava knew she was afraid and all she wanted to do was help any way she could. Minutes seemed to tick by as they stood there in silence. Sara let out a sigh, turning away before she spoke. 

"I am the Captain of this ship and it is my job to be the rock. I can't panic or break down because if I do-" Her voice trembled slightly forcing her to pause. She willed it to stop, balling her fist. 

"Everything could fall apart." Eyes squeezed shut as she fought off the impending wave of emotion. 

"Yes you're the Captain but babe you're also human. It's okay to not be okay. I'm here for you, the crew is here for you. We love you." Ava turned Sara back towards her, running her hands up and down her arms.

"She's right ya know." They both turned as Charlie's voice floated in. 

"Sorry for eavesdropping but we do want to help." Zari added. They’d seen the change in her that she’d tried so hard to hide. The team had been there for Zari after Behrad's death and she wanted to be there for whatever Sara was going thorugh too. 

"We love you Sara, you don't need to be strong for us all the time." Nate poked his head in behind them. The trio had been walking past just as Sara and Ava started talking. 

"I know I just..." Sara wasn't sure where the sentence was going but couldn't help the need to pretend like it was all okay.

She couldn't fake it anymore. 

“I-I…" The words stuck in her throat. Ava's warm hand slipped into her's, giving her the boost to finally say it. "I'm scared." Her eyes burned as the words came out. She let herself be pulled into a tight hug, her fingers clutching the back of Ava's sweater. For days she refused to acknowledge how deeply losing her sight had scared her. The weight of it all seemed to come crashing down in this moment. As much as she fought it, tears escaped from her eyes. God she hated looking weak. 

"Just let go baby." Ava whispered, seeming to read her mind. The reassurance was all Sara needed to let herself cry fully for the first time in what felt like forever. Her shoulders shook as a sob wracked through her body. Ava just held her closer, running her hand up and down her back soothingly. Another pair of arms wrapped around her that she recognized was Nate's. Charlie and Zari followed soon after, wrapping their Captain in a loving group hug. It was comforting having them all there with her. 

Her nose was runny and cheeks were a splotchy red from crying but she honestly did feel a little better after finally letting herself feel for a few moments. 

"Thanks guys." She muffled into Ava's sweater with a soft smile. 

"Any time." Charlie replied, patting her shoulder. 

"We're here for you Captain but now if the hug fest is over can we go eat?" Zari said in her usual tone with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Ooo yes food sounds good." Nate perked up. 

"You up for dinner?" Ava asked, receiving a happy nod from Sara. They didn't always do it but when the Legends had dinner together it was chaotic like most family dinners. No one could ever agree on what to eat so there were always at least four different dishes floating around. 

Multiple voices talked over one another as they chatted. Ava snorted into her drink at a particularly horrendous joke Nate made. Sara patted her back through her own fit of laughter. Even Astra sat disgruntled at the table, hiding her mild amusement at their antics. The chaotic dinner drained away the rest of the anxiety Sara had been feeling. She trusted them with her life for sure, but being emotionally vulnerable would be a challenge. As difficult as it was for her she vowed to try and rely on them a little more. 

Everyone eventually parted ways going off to do whatever the hell they all got up to when they were alone. Sara took a long soothing shower, trying to not get too deep into her thoughts again. Steam bellowed around as she pushed some of her hair out the way. One of these days she hoped they could all catch a break. With one last sigh she stepped out, grabbing her towel. Ava was already relaxing in bed when she came into the room. A steaming cup of tea was waiting for her on the nightstand. Tea was one of Ava's cure-all's, that Sara always gladly accepted. She took a thoughtful sip as they both relaxed into the sheets, Ava scrolling through her phone as Sara listened to a book. Her mind was unable to focus on the plot for long as thoughts jumbled into her mind again. With an groan she took out her earbuds and face planted into the sheets. 

"Babe? Why are emotions so hard?" She grumbled into the pillow. 

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Ava carded her hand through Sara's hair, laughing softly when Sara groaned again in reply. "Think of them as all your badass assassin training. Talking about your feelings won't come easy but you just have to work your ass off so you can do it." Ava hoped the comparison wasn't completely absurd but relaxed when Sara gave her a thoughtful hum. 

"That's true but I feel like assassin training was easier. " She joked as she rolled over. The low rumble of Ava's laugh made her grin. She wished desperately she could look into those entrancing eyes she fell in love with. The thought of never seeing them again made the fear creep back into her mind. 

"Yeah well-" Ava didn't get to finish her sentence as Sara wordlessly pulled her down on top of her, hooking a leg over her hip. A surprised noise squeaked out of Ava before she melted into the kiss. 

Sara's internal panic seemed to rocket up as thoughts of the future forced its way into her mind again. She fought through them as their lips molded together. A breathy moan coming out of Ava before Sara’s hands pulled her shirt off. Frantic hands tugged at Ava's shorts next. The desperation behind Sara’s movements made her stop.

Sara let out a whimper when she pulled away.

"Hey hey, I'm not going anywhere." Eyes trailed down, seeing Sara's chest quickly rise and fall.

"I just want to touch you." She hated how needy she sounded but she wanted this, she needed this connection. Ava was her safe place. 

"You can. Let's just slow down a little. I'm right here with you, okay?" Ava asked, rubbing her thumb gently over Sara's cheek.

"Okay." She whispered back. Ava kissed the palm of her hand before leaning back down. The urgency behind her movements fizzled out as their lips met again. Clothes piled onto the floor, letting hands trail over heated flesh. Diligent fingers tugged lightly on one of Sara's nipples. The action fueling the fire inside of her, pressure that built between her legs became almost unbearable. Ava sensed her need, rocking into her ever so slightly. An airy moan filled the air as she repeated the movement. 

Between all the encores and loom of fate business, it'd been an eternity since they had a moment alone. So that let themselves get lost in one another. Sara's voice hitched when Ava slipped her hand between them. Slow patternerns had Sara’s hips twitching up. A finger slipped inside making her curse as nails raked down Ava's back. Her hips rolled up meeting Ava's thrusts. 

Whispered words of affirmation sent chills down her spine as she felt herself tip closer to the edge. 

"I-fuck...I love you." She breathed. 

"I love you too baby." Ava husked in her ear as she hooked her fingers. "Come for me." She cooed, sucking a mark onto Sara's neck. 

Sara's heel dug into Ava's back, her entire body quaking slightly when a thumb swiped over her clit. Sara gripped her bicep, needing an anchor as she came through gritted teeth. Fingers slowed inside but didn't come to a complete halt. 

"Again?" Ava rested their foreheads together.

"Y-yes." Sara nodded before Ava picked up speed. She was always attuned to exactly what Sara needed, her thumb rubbing tight circles that made her stiffen. Sara stuttered out her name as she came again. Her legs squeezed shut, unable to take anymore. 

Lazy kisses were gently dotted across her collar bones as she relaxed back into the sheets. They stayed like that as Sara came back down, her breath slowly evening out. 

"You fall asleep on me?" Ava laughed softly, seeing a goofy smile appear on Sara's lips at being caught. 

"Sorry." She apologized. "You just wore me out babe." Between her previous work out, an emotional discussion and this, she was both mentally and physically exhausted. 

"It's fine, get some rest." Ava pressed one more kiss to her lips before rolling onto the bed, pulling her close. Her arms were the perfect security blanket that Sara happily nuzzled deeper into. 

"You're comfy." 

"I try." Ava replied making them both chuckle. 

"Dork." Sara replied sleepily as fingers ran through her hair. Ava simply kissed her temple before they both drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it someone get Sara to a therapist, cuz what hasn't this woman been through?? It was a little short but I hope you guys liked this one! 
> 
> Oh! I have so much god damn time so if you’ve got a prompt you want, let me know! Yell at me here or @shelbazoidz on tumblr


End file.
